I'm A What?
by percyjackson8597
Summary: Alexis Tide, aka Alex, just got the most shocking news of her life, she is a half-blood. Follow this daughter of Posedion find love, adventure, and the family she never knew she had.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Percy Jackson related, Rick Riordan does I only own the things that I come up with. **

**I know it has been forever since I have written anything. I am not continuing my other stories because I don't really like them… Well my writing has improved a lot in the last two years so I hope you like this story! (=**

"I'm a what?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Alexis, I mean Alex, you are a demigod. A daughter of Poseidon in fact." The guy in the motorized wheelchair gently explained to me.

"As in the Greek God Poseidon?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes indeed child." He smiled. "Now," he clapped his hands, "I think its time you meet your brother."

"I have a brother?" Now I was extremely refused. I knew I had a mother but she dropped me off at an orphanage when I was little. I don't remember ever having a family, but apparently I do.

"Know my child, it is time we go to Camp Half-Blood. Are you ready?" He asked, eyeing my suit cases behind me.

"Wait are you adopting me?" I was stunned.

"Well as far as the state of New York knows, yes. But you have a father, so what point is there in that?" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay. So what do I call you?"

"Call me Chiron that is my name." He said wheeling out of the room with me behind him.

"Like the one in the Greek myths."

"The same one in fact." He smiled.

I didn't answer. I was too busy thinking about all the information this guy, Chiron, had just given me. Everything I always thought wasn't true, apparently was. I had a father, a brother, and I wasn't normal. Well that at least I knew. How you ask? Well let's start at the beginning, maybe then you will get what I am saying…..

**Okay, well that is the end of the chapter. I know it is short but it's like a prologue. I promise that the next chapter will be really long! (= **

**Anyway I will probably update tomorrow. I know there is no reason why you should read my stories because they are not the best, but I hope this one is good. Again I am sorry it is so short but I want to get readers to want to read the next chapter. Well bye, and REVIEW and if anyone is offering, can someone be my beta, because that is what a lot of people are saying I should do so please! (= **


	2. Finding Out

**I do not own anything Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, nor do I own anything that didn't come from my imagination. **

**Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would like, I had a major test that I had to study for over the weekend that I had today, (Tuesday). Anyway thanks for the nice reviews from sister-of-the-devil, and from NaviRebel16, they really made my day. Now, on with the story.**

I was young when my mom died, and I never remembered having a father around. Just my mom and I, that is before she died. From what, I have no idea. I only remembered this strange guy saying, "Your mother has left you here. Never ask why, it will only bring more tragedy, but you will find out when the time is right." I was going to ask him when that would be, but it was like he read my mind.

"When you're old enough to understand, and to handle it. But now you are too young Alexis Tide." With that the strange man walked away. I went to follow him, but he had disappeared before I could reach him. Only then did I realize, I never told him my name.

I was eight then, now I'm fourteen, and I still don't know why my mother did what she did. From then on I realized I had no family, and over time I accepted that.

So when the guy in the motorized when chair, and funky beard told me I have a father and a brother, I seriously thought he was on something, no lie. But it was the hour before it that really shocked me.

I was in fourth period, English, when the phone rang. The teacher answered the phone, and then went in the hall way to talk to the person on the other line. That was when the school bully, Owen, got up from his desk in the back, and stood in front of mine.

I had no idea why he was even in near me; I never did anything to him. It was the last full week until summer vacation, and I didn't want to get kicked out of this school, so I didn't say anything.

"Hello, Alexis Tide. Now we are going to make this nice and simple." When he said that his eyes began to glow a vicious color.

"Tell me what you know of _The Prophecy_ and I will let you go without harming you." He smiled, and I could see his teeth begin to sharpen.

"What prophecy, I have no idea what you're talking about." I was scared now.

"Do not lie to me, I know you know." His voice grew deeper, and his eyes started to glow more.

"I'm not lying." I defended myself.

"Fine, we can do this the hard way." He growled, and then leapt towards my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I could feel his breathe on my neck and his mouth open, when the teacher walked in. My eyes flashed open, and Owen was no longer in front of me, but in his seat at the back of the room. He was glaring at me, and I cringed, my hand going to my neck. This all happened in about ten seconds, and I could just wrap my head around it just yet.

"Alexis Tide, you are called to go home. Can I please have all of the school books; it seems that you are being adopted. Good luck." She smiled. Still in shock from everything, I took my books out of my book bag as if I was a zombie, and put them on the desk.

"Goodbye Mrs. Mennon." I managed to mumble as I walked out the door. Taking one last look around the room, my eyes stopped at Owen's desk. Owen was no longer there, but a horrible beast with glowing eyes. He wouldn't dare to attack me with the teacher in the room, which is already proved. I just hope I never see him again.

As, I walked out of the school in a daze, a car was pulled up in front of the school. A white SUV. Apparently the person who adopted me had arranged for someone to pick me up.

"Alexis Tide, right?" The guy driving said to me.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Good, wouldn't want to be picking up the wrong person." He turned around and smiled. Thank god he wasn't weird looking.

"No, that wouldn't do any good." I coughed, my voice growing stronger.

"May I ask, where are we going?" I asked, very politely I might add.

"Long Island Sound, it's a bit different than New York City." He laughed, as if amused.

"I bet.", ending the conversation. I then, started to think. I have never been out of the city, let alone the beach. I didn't know what to expect when I got there. But what did happen was the furthest from what I could ever imagine.

An hour later we pulled over to the side of the road, a surrounded by hills. I figured my stuff was already in the back, considering there where suit cases in the back.

"We are here." The guy, whose name I learned was Lucas, started unbuckling his seatbelt, and getting out of the car. Confused, I followed.

He opened up that back of the car and handing me the suit cases, there were only three, and Lucas, help wheel one, while I had the other two. As we were walking up the hill, a pine tree, with golden fur on the branch, sat at the top of the hill with vines wrapped around it. But as we can closer I came to realize it was a dragon.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked. I didn't react very much though. I was prepared for anything.

"Yes it is, it guards the camps borders, now I will take your bags, while you go to the very big blue house down there and ask for Chiron." He started to walk faster, and nervously looking behind him.

"Okay." I looked at him strangely, then handed him my bags and started walking down to the house. There were now many people gathered around, looking at me strangely. I just shrugged it off, and walked up to the house. I went to knock on the door, but the door was already open.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." A guy with a strange beard and motorized chair welcomed me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Now come inside my dear, I have much to tell you." He motioned for me to come inside and to sit. I nodded my head and followed him.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Alexis," I stopped him.

"Please call me Alex. Sorry please continue." I corrected him,

"Of course my dear. As I was saying, Alex Tide, you are a Half-Blood." He clapped his hands and waited for my reaction.

"I'm a what?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Alexis, I mean Alex, you are a demigod. A daughter of Poseidon in fact." The guy in the motorized wheelchair gently explained to me.

"As in the Greek God Poseidon?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes indeed child." He smiled. "Now," he clapped his hands, "I think it's time you meet your brother."

"I have a brother?" Now I was extremely refused. I knew I had a mother but she dropped me off at an orphanage when I was little. I don't remember ever having a family, but apparently I do.

"Yes, a half brother in fact. Now my child, it is time we go meet him. Are you ready?" He asked, eyeing me waiting for me to crack.

"Wait are you adopting me?" I was stunned.

"Well as far as the state of New York knows, yes. But you have a father, so what point is there in that?" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay. So what do I call you?"

"Call me Chiron that is my name." He said wheeling out of the room with me behind him.

"Like the one in the Greek myths."

"The same one in fact." He smiled.

" Cool." I finally said.

"Cool indeed." And with that I walked out to meet my brother.

**So, do you like it, hate it. I told you it was going to be long, it just took me awhile to finish it. Okay, now I need ideas, anyone want to come up with one for the next chapter oh and BTW **_**What Is Nico's Last Name I Can Not Think Of It Right now, that's why I stopped where I did**_**. But any way remember to **_**REVIEW! **_**Thanks. I might update on Thursday or maybe even tomorrow, but if I don't I will before next week. (=**


	3. Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Percy Jackson related, Rick Riordan does, I only own the things I came up with. Also I don't own any excerpt of any of the five books.**

**I know I haven't written in a very long time, but I have been very busy and haven't had the time. Plus I had major writers block regarding this story. So I hope you like this long awaited chapter of I'm A What? :)**

With every step I took, I was closer to my last family member. Half brother or not, we are still related somehow, and that is all that mattered to me at the moment. But I was also looking at my surroundings.

"Wow, this place is very beautiful!" I exclaimed to Chiron.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena, redesigned this camp after the Titan war we fought two summers ago. She also redesigned Mount Olympus." he responded, as we made closer to our final destination.

"In Greece?"

"No, over top of the Empire State Building in New York City."

"Oh, that makes sense..." I trailed off feeling kind of stupid. Why would it be in Greece if we are here in America.

As I mentally slapped myself in the head, I didn't notice that Chiron stopped in front of a building. I stopped suddenly when I noticed he stopped, and almost went face first in the columns at the front of the building.

The outer walls were of gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean, and above the door was a large brass number **3.**

"This is the place." Chiron clapped his hands. I just stood there looking at the cabin. "Well, what are you waiting for go in. All your belongings are inside." He made a forward motion with his hands.

I took a deep breath, and walked inside. Walking inside I was assaulted with the scent of the beach, and welcomed the salty smell. But once the door closed all the commotion in the cabin stopped, and all eyes were on me.

There where four people in the cabin, and only one looked like me. He had the same black hair, and sea-green eyes. He also was the first one to come up to me to say hi.

"Hi, I'm Percy, you must be Alexis." He held out his hand for me to shake. But I did something that was totally unlike me; I hugged him, and started to cry, while he rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Are you okay"? Percy asked after awhile.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said wiping my eyes, "and call me Alex. By the way sorry, I don't normally do that, it's just that..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say to him.

"Okay. Well let me introduce you to everybody." he walked me over to where everybody else was standing. I had completely forgot that they were here.

"This is my girlfriend, and daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase," he pointed to the beautiful blond, with mystical gray eyes, "this is my best friend Gover Underwood, he is a satyr," he pointed to the half goat boy, "and finally this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." he lastly pointed to the hottest guy I have ever seen. "And guys this is my sister Alexis/Alex Tide." he then pointed to me.

They all said hi, and I gave them all a tentative wave, suddenly feeling very shy. Percy then showed me my bunk, and told me things about Camp Half Blood. He told me everything about the war, and his background. Then all of the other people shared stuff with me too, and explained a little more about the camp.

The next thing we knew, it was lunch time. I said I wasn't hungry, and wanted to unpack. When they left I began to think, about anything and everything. How my life had changed in less than twelve hours. But I was happy, and that's all that mattered.

**So what do you think? I honestly think it was rushed. NOW IF ANYONE CAN STATE THE LINE THAT I WROTE FROM ONE OF THE FIVE BOOKS PM ME. IT HAS TO HAVE BOOK, CHAPTER IT IS IN, AND PAGE. IF YOU GET IT RIGHT, I WILL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER. OR EVEN THE WHOLE CHAPTER! So review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)**


	4. Feeling Better

**So****I****know****its****been****awhile****since****I****wrote****, ****but****I****'****ve****had****the****worst****writers****block****ever****, ****plus****I****'****ve****been****super****busy****. ****Anyway****I****don****'****t****own****Percy****Jackson****or****anything****realted****, ****Rick****Riordan****does****. **

**Also****I****would****like****to****clarify****a****few****things****: 1) ****I****am****changing****Alex****'****s****age****from**** 14 ****to**** 15, ****soon****to****be**** 16. ****I****started****writing****this****before****I****ever****read****the****Heros****of****Olympus****series****, ****and****I****'****m****going****to****pretend****like****none****of****that****stuff****ever****happened****. ****Also****Nico****isn****'****t****as****moody****or****weird****as****he****was****in****the****books****, ****and****this****is****like**** 3 ****or**** 4 ****years****after****TLO****ended****, ****and****Nico****is**** 17. ****Just****wanted****to****let****y****'****all****know****, ****and****now****we****are****all****on****the****same****track****. ****So****enjoy****this****chapter****, ****you****know****since****it****has****taken****me****forever****to****update****it****lol****. :)**

After I finished packing I decided to go down to the beach, considering I have never been to one before. As I was walking, people around me stopped what they were doing and just looked at me like I had 8 heads or something. Following the smell of the salty air I found the beach, and I instantly fell in love with this place. I took my shoes off so I could feel the sand between my toes; a feeling that should gross me out, but was oddly relaxing. The beach was so beautiful, that I just stood there enjoying the sound of the waves crashing, and that salty sea air. The water seemed to calm my nerves of meeting new people and being in a new place.

My legs started to get tired, so I sat down on the sand and watched the sunset dance along the water. Captivated by the sight before me I didn't notice someone come up behind me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said, scaring the crap out of me. I turned around to find the hot guy from the cabin. As I tried to slow my heart rate down, he sat down beside me in the sand.

"Its not nice to sneak up behind someone like that. And yeah, its absolutely breathtaking. Its Nico right?", I looked at him, distracted by the way his hair fell over his eyes, making me want to reach over and move it.

"Yeah, I'm Nico, son of Hades." He looked at me now, making my heart rate quicken. I have never been attracted to a guy this much before. What the hell is happening to me?

"Hades, as in the God of the Underworld?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the very same one." He lifted his arm up, and rubbed him neck with his hands, as if he wish he weren't. I was fascinated by the way his muscles moved, when he dropped arm, he looked at me and said, "So, how did you end up at good ole Camp Halfblood?"

"Chiron found me and brought me here.", I answered simply.

"And how are you dealing with finding out everything?" He looked at me with worried eyes, as if he could read my mind.

"I'm not really sure. I mean I'm still in shock to find out that I have a father and a brother after being in foster care for most of my life. And if that wasn't a bomb shell, I find out my father is a freaking Greek God, and I'm a demigod with super powers and what not. I always knew I was different but I never thought that this would be the explanation to why. I always just thought I was a freak, and now to find out that I really am is..." I looked down and played with the sand trailing off, with tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't understand why I was crying. Shouldn't I be happy?

Nico grabbed my hand to stop the motion, and lifted my head up with his finger, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes.

"It's perfectly normal to be upset when finding out life altering news. Compared to all the other campers, you found out that you were a demigod at a later age than they did. Most of the kids started coming here when they were 12, compared to you being almost 16. Plus you haven't had much time to really process the news, seeing as you only found out a few hours ago. Based on all of that, you are actually doing pretty well with coming to the realization that you have a family and superpowers." Nico explained, instantly making me feel one hundred percent better.

"Thanks, I feel better now." I said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"No problem, and good." Nico smiled, "Now, do you want to go get some dinner, you must be starving." He got up, and put out his hand to help me up, which I gladly took.

Once I was up on my feet, I realized that it had gotten dark out, and I was in fact hungry. I smiled at Nico in thanks for helping me up, and brushed the sand off of my pants.

"Lead the way, because I have no idea where we are going."I smiled, and Nico chuckled.

"Follow me, my lady." He said in a bad accent, and offered me his arm, making me laugh.

"Gladly." I said, in an equally horrible accent, linking my arm through his.

As we walked off the beach, Nico un hooked our arms, and slid his hand down to mine, and held my hand. I smiled and squeezed his hand, making our palms closer. My hand burned where our skin met, but in a good way.

I then started to think that maybe learning I was a demigod, may have been the best things that could have ever happened to me. I found out I had a father and a brother, and I got to meet Nico. Maybe this was the key for being me truly happy, a feeling I haven't felt in awhile.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize we were at the mess hall. There were campers every where, and they all seemed to be looking and Nico and I. I started to get nervous again, and held on to Nico's hand tighter. He led me over to a table and we sat down.

Nico leaned down and whispered in my ear, "It's okay, don't let them scare you. They are just curious that you are Poseidon's, daughter, and plus you're holding the hand of a son of Hades. Don't worry it will be old news fast, and then everyone will treat you the same."

I looked up at him, uncertain, then finally said, "OKay."

"Good, now lets go get something to eat."Nico said getting up to get food, then went over to this fire looking thing.

"This is where you give some of your food to the Gods, like an offering." He said putting some of his food in the fire, and I did the same. When we went back to the table, Percy and Annabeth were already finished eating and were talking, but stopped when we sat down.

"Hey Alex, I'm glad to see that you are all settled. An acquainted with Nico I see." Percy said giving a knowing look. I blushed, and looked down at my food, which was surprisingly really good for camp. Nico patted my knee under the table, giving me goosebumps.

I cleared my throat, "Yup I'm all settled, and no comment." Percy just laughed, while Annabeth looked between Nico and I.

"Don't mind your brother, he doesn't always act his age." Annabeth said to me, while elbowing Percy. Nico and I laughed at them, they were so cute together. I wonder if that will be Nico and I one day, well a girl can dream.

After dinner, there was a camp fire, that quote 'I just had to come too, they are so much fun'. I'm wasn't looking forward to it, but since it made my brother and Nico happy i went. My brother, what a weird thing to say. It sounded so foreign in my head, but at the same time I was okay with it.

The campfire wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. The campers from the Apollo cabin sang tunes and played music, while the younger campers shared ghost stories.I was actually happy that they talked me into it, and I got to know my brother a little bit more.

After the fire, we all went back to our cabins. Percy walked Annabeth back to the Athena cabin, and Nico walked me back to mine.

"Thanks for making me feel better today, it really means a lot. You made today so much easier." I said to him as we stood on the steps in front of the cabin.

"No problem, and if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." He smiled down to me.

"Well goodnight." I smiled up at him.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." He said leaning down as if he was going to kiss me, but instead kissed my cheek, and walked away.

As I walked into the cabin to my bed, I couldn't help but touch the place where his lips met my cheek, and smile like a little kid on Christmas.

I was starting to think that finding out I was a demigod was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**So****thats****the****end****of****the****chapter****. ****I****hope****you****guys****like****it****, ****and****sorry****again****for****how****long****it****took****me****to****update****. ****Please****REVIEW****. ****And****if****anyone****has****any****ideas****what****should****happen****in****the****next****chapter****, ****I****would****really****appreciate****it****because****i****have****no****idea****what****to****write****for****the****next****chapter****lol****. ****Till****next****chapter**** -****Kellogs****221**


End file.
